Last Kiss
by LuizaMcCarty
Summary: Aquilo era para ser só um encontro comum, uma ida ao cinema e a um restaurante, mas um acidente acabou com todos os planos daqueles dois jovens. O que será deles agora? Beward - One Shot.


- Certeza que isso é uma boa ideia Edward? – Bella perguntou pela que devia ser a trigésima vez aquela noite.

- Relaxe, meu amor. Não estamos fazendo nada de errado, não roubamos o carro ou estamos traficando drogas do México. – ela se permitiu rir da minha piada idiota – Isso aqui é Forks, longe do México e livre de qualquer perigo. E eu falei com meu antes de pegar o carro, respire.

- É apenas uma sensação ruim... – ela olhou para a chuva que caia fina do lado de fora do carro, e depois de volta para mim – Então, Port Angeles e Bella Itália?

- Claro! Mas temos até a meia noite, podemos assistir a um filme antes, o que acha?

- Parece maravilhoso. Soube que estreou um romance esse dias, e eu queria tanto assistir! – ela se animou, quase pulando no banco. Isso era uma atitude mais digna da minha irmã, talvez elas estejam passando tempo demais juntas.

- Hm, romance? – fiz minha melhor cara de pidão – Não podemos assistir nada mais... Masculino?

- Pode ir guardando esse beicinho, sabe que não funciona comigo! – ela riu, e ela ficava tão linda fazendo isso que eu já reconsiderava o romance – Mas podemos pensar, certo? Mesmo que você saiba que, no final, você vai fazer o que eu quero só para me agradar.

- Oh meu Deus, você me conhece tão bem... – eu olhei para ela, que sorria lindamente para mim, e isso foi só por um segundo. No outro, o carro deslizava na pista molhada e eu não conseguia retomar o controle. Os vidros explodiram, os pneus cantaram e um grito soou longe demais.

Em um terceiro, eu não sei. Eu apaguei.

(...)

Eu não devidamente acordei, mas me vi em um lugar tão bonito. Era uma clareira perfeitamente redonda, cercada de altas árvores, cheia de grama alta e pequenas flores roxas e lilases. Bem no centro, onde o sol era mais quente e brilhante, estava ela.

Bella vestia um vestido azul claro que a deixava perfeita, seus cabelos voavam com o vento e seus olhos eram um mar de chocolate. Ela sorria amplamente, apontando para um lugar ao lado de si. Minhas pernas se moveram sem o meu comando, e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Olá, meu amor? Como vai? – sua voz soava como sinos cantando em meus ouvidos

- O que houve? Onde nós estamos? – eu perguntei confuso, e ela pegou minha mão como para me tranquilizar – Isso é um sonho?

- Respire Edward, está tudo bem. É e não é um sonho. Qual a última coisa que se lembra? – até aquele momento, minha mente havia bloqueado qualquer coisa antes, mas tudo voltou de uma vez só. O acidente, a dor, e pior, a inutilidade. Bella estava sofrendo na minha frente, e eu não pude fazer nada. Eu digo sofrendo, mas... – Você está morta?! – a ficha caiu na minha mente, e junto veio o desespero.

- Hum, não ainda. – ao ver minha cara de dor, ela tentou corrigir – Talvez não seja essa noite, Edward.

- Talvez indica uma possibilidade.

- Vou te contar um segredo: - ela se aproximou da minha orelha, sussurrando baixinho – todos nós morremos um dia, cada um na sua hora, e não existe muito que se possa fazer sobre isso. Não quer dizer que seja essa a minha hora, querido. E mesmo se for, não é a sua.

- Como você pode garantir isso?

- Eu sou a que sei das coisas por aqui! – ela riu, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também com o doce som da risada dela.

- Isso é uma despedida para nós? – logo meu humor foi afetado novamente pelo medo que eu sentia de perdê-la.

- Hum, eu acho o termo "encontro casual" mais interessante... Eu não sei o que isso é, Edward. – ela disse por fim – Isso pode ser uma alucinação, um truque da sua mente para preencher o tempo onde você está desacordado. Pode ser que ambos morremos e esse é o nosso paraíso. Ou isso é um encontro de almas e logo vamos acordar.

- Gosto da última. Acho que então devíamos aproveitar isso aqui, não?- a puxei para o meu colo, beijando seu cabelo que cheirava a morangos – Eu prometo tentar relaxar sobre isso, você não está morta.

- Seja um bom menino Edward – ela suspirou – Tudo ficará bem. Eu só não posso prometer.

Não sei quando tempo ficamos ali, nos segurando cada vez mais fortes, um temendo que o outro fosse rápido demais. O sol nos aquecia levemente, e eu poderia chamar aquilo de paraíso. Mas é como dizem: tudo que é bom, dura pouco.

As coisas começaram a falhar, a sumirem temporariamente. Pareciam... Hologramas. E com defeito. Mas ainda eram palpáveis, eu podia tocar.

Bella também piscava em meu colo. Oh, não! Eu ainda não estava pronto para deixá-la ir!

- O que está acontecendo amor?- perguntei alarmado, prensando-a delicadamente contra meu peito. Ela não pode ir, não vou deixá-la ir. Ela é minha, minha, só minha! – Por que você está sumindo?

- Acho que hora de irmos, Edward. – ela suspirou, e então sorriu contra meu peito, eu pude senti-la – Espero te ver lá.

Então ela se desvencilhou dos meus braços, me beijando. Eu não podia perder aqueles lábios macios pressionando os meus. Porém, o que mais eu poderia fazer além de beijá-la de volta?

Tudo a minha volta piscou de desapareceu, e eu fui sugado por algo até lugar nenhum. Mas u ainda podia sentir os lábios de Bella sobre os meus.

Depois, foi só a dor.

(...)

Mais uma vez eu não sabia onde estava, mas a última experiência tinha sido mais agradável. Agora tudo doía. Parecia chover em algum lugar lá fora, eu podia ouvir os pingos contra uma lataria, mas aqui dentro tudo que me molhava era um sangue quente escorrendo pela minha testa até meus olhos. Meu sangue.

Parecia haver pessoas do lado de fora, nos cercando, e o barulho da sirene de uma ambulância. Tateie o banco ao meu lado, eu precisava achá-la. Eu a encontrei, e ela estava sendo puxada de mim. Devia ser alguém dos bombeiros, eu não sei, pois logo fui puxado do carro também.

- Esse aqui está acordado! – ele anunciou, e logo fui deitado em uma maca e cercado por mais paramédicos – Está tudo bem senhor? Sente alguma coisa?

- Eu tenho um corte na testa, não é? É óbvio que estou sentido alguma coisa! – não importa o quão confuso eu estava, aquilo foi uma pergunta idiota – Me larguem, eu estou bem, só me deixem ver ela!

Levantei com uma agilidade inexplicável naquele momento e corri para a maca onde ela estava.

- Amor? Meu amor, por favor, acorde! – balancei delicadamente o seu corpo, e logo seus olhos abriram vagarosamente.

- Oh, Edward, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui. Quer dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. – ela sorriu levemente – Me abrace querido, só um pouquinho.

Eu a peguei nos meus braços, ela estava mole e fraca, coberta com o próprio sangue, e abracei. Como se eu nunca mais fosse a ver, eu abracei-a. E eu a beijei o mais forte que pude, e o mais delicado também. Eu tinha que mostrar que a amava incondicionalmente, e por isso ela não poderia ir e me deixar.

Eu não aguentaria viver sem ela, droga! Deus não poderia entender isso e mantê-la comigo? Seria tão difícil a deixar sobreviver? Sem Bella... Eu não sou nada, absolutamente nada.

Por que isso tinha que acontecer conosco? Por que eu me saio tão bem, e ela, toda machucada? Por que ela tem que morrer? Se fosse para irmos, que fossemos juntos. Eu seria abandonado aqui, e a culpa não pertence a ela. Oh destino, seu estúpido, não podemos sobreviver? Ficar juntos?

- Senhor, você precisa ser consultado e deixar que nós cuidamos dela. – tentaram me convencer, mas eu não iria me afastar.

- Não, por favor, me deixe ficar aqui. Cuidem dela, mas me deixem ficar. – eu implorei. Eu não estava pronto para isso.

Eu a beijei pela última vez naquela noite. Logo eu iria descobrir que era, na verdade, o nosso último beijo também.

- Tchau Edward. – ela sussurrou – Até mais tarde.

Não houve um mais tarde, ela não aguentou os ferimentos e morreu. Meu amor tinha sido tirada de mim, Deus a carregou para o céu. Eu assisti tudo, eu a vi deixar esse mundo e não me mexi.

A culpa era minha, claro, e eu não podia fazer mais nada. Eu tinha que ser bonzinho, para, quem sabe, eu encontrá-la quando deixar esse patético mundo. Não importa o quão forte eu a abracei, ela ainda assim se foi.

Eu só queria reencontrá-la um dia, estar sentando no meio daquela clareia, sob o sol brilhante, com ela nos meus braços. Eu preciso do meu amor de volta, aquele não pode ter sido o nosso último beijo. Mas foi.

E ela sabia que já era a hora dela ir. Até mesmo naquele sonho que tive, ela já sabia. E talvez eu também. Talvez, eu não sei realmente.

Eu só espero que, quando você, quem quer que seja você, estiver lendo isso, eu não esteja mais aqui.


End file.
